


Coming home?

by Sorrow_found_me



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Stingray is called Gray, kinda sketch, they're children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrow_found_me/pseuds/Sorrow_found_me
Summary: Куда идти, если не пускают домой?





	Coming home?

Грей толкнул дверь раз, второй. Пыхтя и краснея, он продолжал попытки совладать с большой белой дверью, которую то ли заело, то ли отец забыл свой ключ в замке, а, может, и вообще специально закрыли ее особым образом, чтобы не впускать его домой. Папа часто грозился выгнать его из дома — «Иди сам зарабатывай деньги, тогда и поймешь меня!», а мама иногда в сердцах называла его маленьким засранцем. Вот вчера, например, они снова дрались, а потом разошлись по своим углам. Мама попросила его сварить ей кофе, что он исполнил с надлежащим уважением, как и учили, но под ногу попалась игрушка — старый самодельный самолет из конструктора, который ему подарили на пятый день рождения, с изогнутым левым крылом и помятым носом; так вот он случайно наступил на него, и кружка сама выпрыгнула у него из руки. И, конечно же, весь кофе расплескался по важному пыльно-бежевому ковру. Нагоняй ему устроили тот еще — досталось от обоих родителей, и сразу за кучу всего, что лишь добавляло горечи в обиду — несправедливо! Если бы у них дома был не только зал и балкон, то папа бы не присоединился к маме, так как он бы сидел в отдельной комнате после ссоры и смотрел телевизор в уединении. Еще, возможно, Грей бы не споткнулся о дурацкий поломанный самолет, потому что играл бы в своей комнате. Ворден говорил, что у него есть своя комната, и она просто огромная.  
— Насколько? — спросил Грей тогда.  
— В ней бы поместились все-е-е-е наши владения! — ответил он, разводя руками, чтобы охватить все великолепие их владений. А это от качель на сильном дереве, что растет рядом с ограждением во дворе, до их картонной стены, которую они возвели прямо с противоположной стороны качель. Между ними находилось поле сражений со множеством приспособлений: солдатами из ненужных пугал (они с Ворденом, между прочим, вырезали им новые головы из тыкв самостоятельно утром прошлого Хэллоуина, но все из них наполнить конфетами так и не получилось, и более того, Ворден поглотил большую часть за считанные минуты, так что Грею с тех пор Хэллоуин ни за какие коврижки не сдался), мешками с песком или еще чем-то — Ворден говорил, что его отец проводит ремонт в своей тюрьме, и остался лишний материал. Правда, мешков было всего три, и из них не построишь хорошую баррикаду. Еще там стояли деревянные качели-весы, и во время сражений они превращались в метателей зарядов. Надо просто аккуратно положить мяч на сиденьку и резко опустить другую. Правда, заряд никогда не долетал до цели и часто просто скатывался, но зато сам процесс опускания «рычага» доставлял огромное количество удовольствия. Все казалось настоящим и серьезным.  
— Не поместились бы, — осмотрев свою игровую площадку, возразил Грей.  
Но сейчас ничего из этого не было важно. Грей громко заколотил кулаками по двери, но она не открывалась и никто не выходил. В глазах опасно защипало, и краска еще гуще налила его щеки. В голове зашумело. Он ударился телом о дверь в последний раз и осел на пороге, раскричавшись: «Откройте!».  
Никто не открыл.  
Они действительно не хотели больше его впускать. Грей, не зная, что делать, уперся взглядом на противоположную сторону улицы. Дома напротив разительно отличались от того, в котором жил он. Их тесное жилище шло последним по счету в длинном ряду соединенных друг с другом домиков, и в некоторых местах крыша прерывалась — некоторые части черепицы просто отсутствовали, и их заменили унылыми серыми пластинами. По ночам за соседской стеной постоянно ревел младенец, мешая Грею уснуть, и иногда его мама материла время от времени появлявшегося откуда-то Джона-Хренона. Не повезло ему с фамилией, часто думал Грей.  
А на другой стороне стояли маленькие ухоженные коттеджи, и когда вечером там включали свет в окнах, Грей маскировался в куцых колючих кустах вокруг его дома и наблюдал за тем, как живется людям, которым, по словам родителей, повезло в жизни. Папа ему говорил, указывая подбородком в их сторону, что эти люди вовремя взялись за свое образование, устроили бизнес, полизали важным людям их задницы (на этом моменте Грей всегда морщился от омерзения) и поэтому они живут, почти как короли. Мама добавляла, что они не бездельничали и не халтурили, в отличие от некоторых, а еще не тратили всю зарплату на литры пива. После этого обычно начиналась рутинная ссора со страшными проклятиями и обзывательствами.  
Грей пробовал играть с ними в их двориках, но дружба не складывалась. В противоположных домах жило очень мало детей, и они как-то все друг друга хорошо знали, поэтому чтобы вступить в их компанию, приходилось что-то придумывать и присоединяться к их движу. Если они начинали играть, ему давали второстепенные роли, а он хотел главную. Тогда они ставили его на место. Стоило же им однажды начать спорить, как появились их родители, и с тех пор каждый раз, как Грей подходил к их домам, они говорили: «Нам не разрешают с тобой общаться, так что уходи». Если бы не взрослые, то он, конечно же, сумел бы найти с ними общий язык и показать, какой он крутой.  
Грей не носил с собой часов, но он знал, что шел 11 час утра, и все вокруг были на работе. Может, кто-то и остался дома; он вспомнил старушку Фрэй с ее мягким и ленивым котом Зуи, но та наверняка еще спала в своей наверняка мегаудобной кровати с ширмой из ситца. (На самом деле Грей не знал, какая кровать у старушки Фрэй, но представлял ее именно так). Так что некому ему помочь.  
Он должен справиться сам.  
Но вместо этого он разревелся.  
Увидел рядом с собой горшок с фикусом, который когда-то давно мама поставила сюда, чтобы придать крыльцу вид благоустроенного дома, и толкнул его изо всей силы, распинал вывалившуюся землю и убежал.  
Он думал о том, чтобы добраться к Вордену. Пусть тот и жил далеко. Грей уже не в первый раз втайне от родителей уходил за много улиц от дома и никогда не терялся. Просто он хорошо знал окрестности и точно помнил, как однажды мама водила его много раз по одному маршруту и говорила: «Смотри, на этот переулок есть выход со всех здешних улиц; если не знаешь, куда идти, просто ищи этот переулок, и там уже иди, как из школы». Сквозь этот переулок, завернуть в сторону большого супермаркета, затем прямо до здания с большой красно-зеленой вывеской, во дворы и до Вордена.  
Пока Грей бежал, слезы полностью выветрились. Он побудет со своим другом, как всегда, до обеда, а потом примчится обратно — мама всегда приходит на обед, чтобы заставить его есть противные хлопья. И дверь уже откроют. Ведь они же не по-настоящему его выгнали? Не по-настоящему? Папа не хочет впускать, ну и ладно, а мама впустит. Как она может его не впустить? Она ведь иногда треплет его по волосам. И покупает фанту.  
Чтобы связаться с Ворденом, надо осторожно пробраться через красивый каменный забор с черными прутьями, у которых заостренные концы, что Грей преодолевал с помощью раскинувшей ветви липы. Затем, пригнувшись, проскочить по дворику с мягкой зеленой травой и поднять несколько мелких камушков, в изобилии накрошенных стеной дома прямо под собой. Главное, чтобы они были правильного размера и веса — точь-в-точь чтобы попасть по его окну и не разбить его. Однажды он закинул слишком сильно и на стекле осталась царапина, из-за которой на следующий день Ворден выглядел бледнее обычного. Его отец наверняка подумал, что тот намеренно портил имущество. Но хуже всего оказалось то, что Ворден его сдал. Когда он пришел на следующий день, тот с испуганными глазами схватил его за целую руку и пытался притащить в дом (на счастье Грея, отца в тот момент там не было, а к слугам его сын подходить не стал). Но в Грее было больше силы, поэтому это он утащил Вордена на поле сражений, и там вцепился в него так, что чуть не избил. Извалявшиеся в земле и пыли, растрепанные и на грани — в таком состоянии Грей начал свою речь, которую время от времени вспоминал перед сном и довольно удивлялся собою. Он тогда сказал, что настоящие друзья никогда не сдают друг друга, что бы ни случилось, иначе они больше не друзья, а злейшие враги, а тот, кто предал своего друга, тот — гнусный предатель, и место таким в тюрьме.  
— В тюрьме? — удивленно переспросил Ворден, потирая щеку.  
— Конечно, ведь, говорю же, предательство — это то же самое преступление!  
Вспоминая этот случай, Грей по очереди кидал камушки в окно, не забывая внимательно глядеть по сторонам — вдруг садовник появится.  
Уже на третьем камушке в окне появилось обрадованное лицо Вордена, и затем он спустился по водопроводу наружу.  
Моментально Грея обхватили трогательные щедрые объятия, от которых тот никогда не знал, куда деться.  
— Ты как девочка! — в который уже раз сказал Грей, пытаясь выскользнуть из рук друга.  
— Я просто рад тебя видеть, — наивно отвечал Ворден. — Куда мы сегодня пойдем? Что будем делать?  
— Я еще не придумал, — честно признался Грей, помогая Вордену залезть на липу. Несмотря на теплую погоду, тот зачем-то надел шарф.  
— Тогда у меня есть идея! — воскликнул он, и в этот же момент Грей приземлился рядом с ним. — Мы пойдем в мою тюрьму!  
— Твою? — недоверчиво переспросил Грей.  
— Да! Она скоро станет моей, потому что папа составляет за-ве-ща-ни-е. А еще мы туда…  
Ворден резко запнулся. Он с опаской перевел взгляд на Грея.  
— Что вы?  
— Мы туда переедем, — стесняясь, договорил он.  
— Зачем? Разве в тюрьмах можно жить?  
— Конечно, там должен быть отдельный большой кабинет, в котором сидит мой папа и следит за всем.  
— Я думал, что в тюрьмах живут только преступники.  
Грей сказал это просто. Это была мысль, самая обычная, которую мог подумать ребенок, который только что узнал, что он чего-то не знал. И оттого реакция Вордена сбила его с толку и, если честно, глубоко внутри напугала.  
Схватившись за края панамки, с которой он никогда не расставался, Ворден отшагнул от него и, не сводя с него широко раскрытых глаз, натянутым, как струна, голосом произнес:  
— Мы не преступники!.. Мой папа и я — не преступники. Я не сделал ничего плохого! Меня не за что… Я не преступник! Я выше всех них! Я не преступник! Нет! Я не…  
Паника сгущается и превращается во что-то другое. Это что-то очень тяжелое и неповоротливое. Оно изъедает изнутри. Грей боится.  
 _— Добро пожаловать в… Я — Надзиратель, а ты — преступник._  
Страх становится стуком сердца. Грей перестает слышать. Перед ним знакомое лицо.


End file.
